Para Toda La Vida
by Tory Moon
Summary: Nochebuena. Linda noche, ¿no? Nunca se imaginó que fuera tan feliz. No hay motivos para no sonreír si tienes lo que quieres en tus brazos y posiblemente, para toda la vida.


**Para Toda La Vida**

**Hum... FELIZ NAVIDAD! ^^!**

**Espero que lo estén pasando de maravillas y... na... espero que les guste este pequeño regalo de Navidad que les quise preparar.**

**Verán, como hace tres meses publiqué "Solo Un Pequeño Sacrificio" y recibí unos muy lindos comentarios -gracias a todos los que comentaron por cierto, no me acuerdo si respondí y soy muy floja para comprobarlo, jiji- y por lo tanto, me animé con eso y la idea rondó, rondó y rondó muchas veces más hasta que finalmente lo hice y todo. Así que este es, podría decirse... hem... una continuación.**

**Si no leyeron ****"Solo Un Pequeño Sacrificio", no importa, no hace demasiada alusión si es que no nada a ese fic más que "hace tres meses", así que no es ninguna obligación pasarse por el otro ni no quieren.**

******Espero llenar expectativas con éste y si esperaban más, lo siento, pero así resultó. **

******Hem... no agrego nada más... espero que les guste! =)**

* * *

**Para Toda La Vida**

Nevaba.

Los pequeños copos de nieve se arremolinaban sobre los hombros de las dos figuras que estaban sentadas en el banco de esa placita. Los faroles de la calle iluminaban con una luz amarillenta el lugar, pudiéndose distinguir entre ellos mismos. Debían de ser cerca de las diez de la noche y a pesar que una brisa invernal golpeaba los rostros con rudeza, ninguno de los dos hacía ademán de irse del lugar.

-¿Seguro que en tu casa no se molestaron de que los hayas dejado solos? –le decía la chica, aferrándose al brazo del rubio a su lado.

-Me lo agradecerán, Astoria –replicó el rubio pícaramente, consiguiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro junto con una leve carcajada.

-Todo lo transformas Draco, pero no me refería a ese punto, sino de que justo hoy… Nochebuena y esas cosas –dijo la castaña, sonriendo levemente- me daría… no sé… pena por así decirlo que me dejen en una mansión tan grande como la tuya. A mí no me hubiera importado haber ido para allá y…

-No –dijo el rubio cortante y poniéndose de repente tenso.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó una confusa Astoria a su lado, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Su corazón parecía bombear más fuerte de tan solo pensar en la idea. Sus manos se retorcieron entre ellas. Ni cuando iniciaron su relación se había puesto así. Se mordía el interior de los labios y mejillas, provocándose ardor en ellos, pero extrañamente relajante, todo bajo la atenta mirada verde de Astoria.

Hace tres meses. Hace tres meses la idea había estado rondando. No. La decisión había estado rondando. El tema es concretar. Muchas veces había ido a su bóveda de Gringotts con la firme decisión de sacer de él un anillo que muchas veces terminó convirtiéndose en galeones para no hacer la visita inútil.

Tres meses y doce visitas hechas. Hasta los duendes se daban cuenta que algo estaba mal con él y eso ya era mucho decir. Tres meses en que las visitas al Callejón Diagon le complicaban cuando de repente se hallaba frente a una joyería. Tres meses en los que Zabini y Nott parecieran haberse confabulado para que se pusieran a hablar de futuro. Tres meses para que su madre le dijera _"la esmeralda es __la piedra del éxito en el amor.__"_

_-¿Tan notorio es?_

_-Lucius estuvo igual._

Está bien. Muchas veces se había propuesto ser diferente a su padre y resulta que eran iguales cuando se trataba de propuesta. Como sea… la misma tarde se dirigió a Gringotts a retirar la dichosa pieza. Y listo. Pan comido. Hallarla y sacarla fue fácil. El cómo llegar a ella en esos meses fue lo difícil. Lo interesante es que por mucho que le haya dado vueltas en la cabeza, sentía que era la indicada.

Y ahora, justamente en ese instante era cuando todo se ponía más difícil.

¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO RAYOS HARÍA ESO? ¿Por qué tenían que ser los hombres? ¿Por qué nunca alguien le había hecho un instructivo para eso? Y por las barbas de Merlín, ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS COSTABA TANTO?

Si, sería un pequeño sacrificio que valdría la pena intentar. Habían pasado tres años. Tres años en que su vida fue una maravilla aunque tuviera que lidiar con los típicas miradas de rencor y odio por su pasado. Le molestaba que fuera de esa forma porque arrastraba a ella consigo hasta que la misma Astoria se enojó con él.

_-¿Qué no te das cuenta que te estás haciendo la vida imposible solo por ellos?_

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga si lo único que veo en la calle es eso? ¿Qué quieres que haga si veo cómo la gente te odia a tí también?_

_-Ellos no te conocen Draco. No saben de ti. Solo saben que tienes la Marca Tenebrosa en tu brazo y sin contar que ahora es como una cicatriz sin color._

_-A ellos no le importa eso. Solo les importa el hecho que yo pertenecía a ellos y que debería estar pudriéndome en Azkaban._

_-¿Y por qué te importa tanto? Nunca vas a poder complacer a todo el mundo, pero no importa si tú eres feliz. Que ahora eres distinto y que puedes demostrarlo sin tener que sacar la varita. Que se pudran ellos si quieres, pero tú no te tienes que dejarte intimidar por ellos._

_-¿Y quién se ha intimidado aquí? Yo…_

_-Tú solo te has hecho un inútil que lo único que piensa es en su propia desgracia. La vida no te va a sonreír si piensas que es una mierda. Y si no lo haces por tí, hazlo siquiera por tu madre o por último, por mí. Porque yo no pienso amargarme la vida por una persona que no sea yo misma._

Ultimátum. Eso había sido descaradamente. Y él no iba a perderla por nada del mundo. Sería armar de nuevo todo y eso le había costado un mundo. Ante el inminente abandono de la chica sino cambiaba, hizo el mejor esfuerzo por sonreír y avanzar.

Y así hasta que pasaron dos años de ese día y ahora él trabajaba en el Ministerio –como nunca pensó que podría- y la chica seguía a su lado… y quizás para toda la vida si se animaba.

-¿Entonces…? –le apremió la chica.

-Astoria… verás… ejem… -tosió un poco para ganar tiempo.

Bien. Lo aceptaba. No lo había planeado lo suficiente. Es decir, claro, la llevó a un restaurante en el Callejón Diagon y luego un paseo por las cercanías del Caldero Chorreante hasta que llegaron a la placita y se sentaron. Y se supone que allí haría la propuesta. Porque para más no le alcanzó. Es decir, en un principio se había dicho que se tragaría su orgullo y que no le importaba hacerlo en el restaurante, con todos esos ojos mirando y enfrentándose a la casi imposible posibilidad que él estuviera haciendo el ridículo y ella no aceptaba. ¿Y cuál fue el resultado? Pues sí le importó y decidió hacerlo en un lugar solitario como esa placita, porque muy pocos ojos miraban, si es no ninguno –además de los verdes- ya que todos estaban ocupados con la cena de Nochebuena. Además, si alguien miraba, existía esa ínfima posibilidad que nunca más la volviera a ver y el episodio nunca pasó –uh… _Obliviate_ de repente suena encantador.

Hundió la mano en el bolsillo. La cajita de terciopelo jugueteó entre sus dedos y la sacó, hecha un puño. Miró a Astoria, que estaba expectante a su lado.

-Astoria –empezó a decir el Malfoy, tragándose la cobardía. Se supone que se dice algo antes de la dichosa pregunta, ¿no?- sabes perfectamente lo mucho que me cuesta para mí demostrar lo que siento –la chica asintió- y que a pesar de eso, siempre puedo decirte "te amo" las veces que quiera sin titubear –Astoria volvió a asentir con una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro- Nunca creí que lo pudiera hacer, ya sabes, crecí con esa forma reservada y fría, pero ¿sabes? Lo prefiero así. Porque sé que cuando lo digo…

-Lo dices de corazón –sonrió Astoria, con la sonrisa más amplia que nunca.

Él le sonrió y le tomó las manos, dejando la cajita entre ellas. Astoria miró hacia sus manos unidas, abriendo un tanto los ojos con sorpresa.

-No lo voy a hacer de la forma clásica, Astoria, lo siento.

-Lo sé –dijo Astoria, riendo un poco y volviéndolo a mirar. Había un brillo en sus ojos.- creo que no esperaré que entierres la rodilla en la nieve y creo que tampoco te dejaría.

-Entonces no sé qué más decir. ¿Querrías ser Astoria Malfoy… Greengrass? –añadió con su usual sonrisa torcida.

La chica se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso. Las manos juntas y las sonrisas que se formaban en ambos labios unidos respondían la pregunta de forma silenciosa.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta –le dijo Astoria, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quieres que lo digas directamente.

-Y yo quiero que te arrodilles.

Y volvieron a besarse. Sin prisa. Tenían toda una vida para compartir.

-Entonces señorita Greengrass –dijo Draco, abriendo la cajita para dejar al descubierto un anillo de plata, con una piedra de esmeralda rodeada de diminutos diamantes. Los ojos de Astoria se dirigieron casi inmediatamente a los de Draco, abiertos de sorpresa. Él sonrió con suficiencia y colocó el anillo en el dedo de Astoria- Ahora eres mía.

-Que… forma más sutil de decirlo –dijo Astoria con la nariz arrugada en un pequeño mohín- aunque tú también eres mío, Draco. No te escaparás nunca más.

Y ambos se rieron antes de besarse de nuevo, abrazados y compartiendo el calor que les estaba siendo falta.

-Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me has hecho –le dijo Astoria, sonriendo contra sus labios.

-Y todavía te tengo regalos guardados –respondió.

-Y yo igual –y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y depositando un pequeño beso en su pelo chocolate, sonrió también, para estar así quizás cuánto tiempo.

Lo aceptaba. Había sido bastante poco romántico, pero así era. Nunca le gustó serlo y no creía que lo fuera. Llenar las expectativas de una mujer era bastante imposible en su persona, pero Astoria lo aceptaba de esa forma. Y nunca se lo pidió, no lo hizo ahora y probablemente nunca se lo pida. No por nada habían cumplido tres años juntos y ahora lo estarían para toda la vida.

Y le gustaba. Y por ende, su vida le gustaba como nunca pensó que le gustaría antes.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**No sé, yo por lo menos estoy feliz. No quería abandonarlos esta Navidad y siento que hace un tiempo -quizás no sea hace mucho, pero yo lo veo como mucho tiempo- que no había subido algo de esta pareja que amo tanto.**

**Como sea... espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí... o por lo menos les haya arrancado alguna sonrisa... si no... me alegro de no saberlo.**

**Los mejores deseos y saludos a quien sea que esté leyendo y quien se haya animado a leer mis palabrerías.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**PD: ¿merezco Review? A su juicio. Me gustaría saber si llené o no las expectativas y es lo único en lo que me siento insegura con este fic. Cualquier otra cosilla también acepto. **

**¡Felices fiestas! =)**


End file.
